Mithra
Mithra also known as Mitra is a demon in the series. Not to be confused with Mithras of Roman origin. This article focuses on the entities from Persian and Vedic scriptures. History In Zoroastrian mythology, was a deity of contracts who was the protector of truth and the enemy of error. He was created by the supreme deity Ahura Mazda as the greatest of all Yazatas and an important aid in the destruction of the demonic forces led by Angra Mainyu (also known as Ahriman) in later Persian sources. He was one of the three Yazatas alongside Rashnu and Sraosha who judged the souls of the dead. In Vedic mythology, is a god of honesty, friendship, meetings and contracts despite his role as an asura (although he is sometimes addressed as a deva). In this way, he was often paired with the asura Varuna where they were twinned as Mitra-Varuna. Together they were the gods of the oath and the most important Asura in the Vedic pantheon. Mitra was also another name for Surya. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race, as '''Mitra' *''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race, as '''Mitra' *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demon God Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fallen Race (Mithras) *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fallen Race (Mitra) *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fury Race (Mitra) *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Soshin Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Temperance Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Temperance Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Temperance Arcana *Persona 5: Temperance Arcana as '''Mitra' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Temperance Arcana *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Icon Class *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Fallen Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Deity Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Deity Race (Mitra) Design His artwork since ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne seems to resemble the found in temples of Mithras in the former Roman Empire, often identified as god of the Mithraic cult named Arimanius. Also in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, Mithra serves under the Assembly of Nihilo, whose mastermind turns into Ahriman. Some identify the figure as Zurvan, a primordial divinity of time and destiny, from an extinct branch of Zoroastrianism named for the deity, while others identify it as the demiurge, Yaldabaoth. What is certain is that the lion-headed deity is associated with time and seasonal change. His design as Mitra Bosastsu draws inspiration from both his and Mithras origin, having bull traits that stem from Mithras, angelic wings and gold/white to his angelic Yazata origins and a Bodhisattva due to a believed Vedic origin in Mitra and Miroku/Maitreyas name. Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Mitra is an extra boss found in the Northwest Tower of the Forest of Confusion. Upon defeat, he drops Lucifer's Armor, which can only be equipped it if the protagonist has 30+ Vitality and 25+ Intellect (including equipment bonuses). ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' He is one of bosses in the Diet Building, representing the power of the Assembly of Nihilo. He is confronted in the senate chamber. After his defeat, he can be fused as a regular demon, and is the only one to learn the unique skill Death Pact, a conversation skill with a high recruitment rate and which has the power to occasionally inflict the Stone ailment on demons who refuse to join. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Mithra can only be obtained through trifusion, but does not require a plug-in. He appears as the boss of the advanced level of Hongou field and as a mob within the Second Home instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' In Fornax, "Mitra" (in the form of man born from a rock) is one of the four demons to swear vengeance upon the protagonist for defeating him in Sector Bootes, shedding his original shape and revealing himself as the lion-headed Mithras, though despite the power boost he is still defeated. Both of his shapes can be fused through the Demonica with special fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Mitra found be found in the Infernal Tokyo version of Shinjuku and Camp Ichigaya. He can teach Flynn the Hamaon and Mortal Jihad skills through his Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Mitra-Buddha is the form taken by Maitreya to reclaim his powers as a Buddha in the Cosmic Egg, after being reincarnated with Inanna's power. Having power over linking souls to the earth, Mitra-Buddha creates a seal that isolates the souls within the Cosmic Egg, preventing Dagda from ever being able to revive them unless it is undone. At the same time, Dagda would be unable to revive Nanashi while he is in the Cosmic Egg, so a death in the level is an instant game over. The party confronts him on the 5th floor of the Cosmic Egg. Prior to confrontation, Mitra-Buddha reveals that the Flynn the cast knows is the reincarnation of the same individual who sacrificed himself to Masakado to form the Firmament, and that Nanashi is the reincarnation of Aquila. After Mitra-Buddha's defeat, Toki reflects on the definitions of strength. She resolves to change for the better and awakens to a new power. Mitra-Buddha's seal also begins to fade, although its effects will still persist for the duration of the next floor of the Egg. ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' Mitra is a boss in Paranoia's Gee on the Dark-Law/Chaos routes. ''Persona 3'' Pairing Mithra up with Metatron will allow use of the Fusion spell "Last Judge," which obliterates enemies with a gavel made up of Almighty power. ''Persona 5'' Mitra is the sixth Persona of the Temperance Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room. He is the first Persona usable in battle by the protagonist to learn the Kouga skill and the first Persona to learn Thermopylae. Mitra is also one of the three Personas to learn Mahama and Bless Boost. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Mitra produces the Death Contract axe for Haru Okumura, which has 140 ATK, 86 ACC and add the Despair (low) effect to Haru's attacks. Mitra is one of the Personas needed to summon Sraosha through advanced fusion. ''Devil Survivor 2'' In Devil Survivor 2, Mithra is a unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the protagonist has to achieve a Fate level of 3 with Yamato Hotsuin before it is available. Once this has been achieved, it is unlocked for fusion on all subsequent runs as long as the previous save is imported.. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Battle ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' When fought as a boss, whether it be as Mitra or Mithras, he will abuse Waking Dream which has a chance percentage to cause Strain status on the opposing party. After a few turns have elapsed from that action, he will use Light of Order, an attack with a 100% chance of instant kill. Mitra/Mithras will mix in a few physical attacks to separate the frequency of his unique skills, but he will otherwise follow a consistent attack pattern. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Despite having glaring weaknesses to Fire and Force, Mitra-Buddha's signature passive, Self-Righteous Vow, will boost all his stats whenever that weakness is struck, spelling a devastating counterattack should his weaknesses be exploited excessively without erasing the buffs. Should he land a critical hit or exploit an Ice weakness, he will follow up with Severe Judgment, an Almighty attack that gets much stronger if he is smirking. Prioritize Physical and Ice immunity, but be warned that he will bypass Tetrakarn with Tetrabreak. Utilize Concentrate to more than double the damage done to him without recklessly buffing Maitreya too much. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Boss = |-| Summonable Demon = ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Hamaon\Innate Mortal Jihad\Innate Life Aid\54 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Summonable Ally= |-| Demon Market= ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * Despite him being one of the three major Zoroastrian Yazatas with Rashnu "Justice" and Sraosha "Obedience," he never appears as a member of the Seraph race. Category:Zoroastrian Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas